garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Done It?
Who Done It? is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Orson hires a trio of dog brothers. Their names create confusion for the other farm animals. Plot At the farm, Orson has everyone doing chores. Booker is digging a new well, Wade is putting the horse feed in the barn and Roy is building the fence. When Bo is about to turn over the soil in the carrot patch, Orson informs him that he is supposed to fix the tractor. Bo asks if he could do it tomorrow, as he has his own work to do. Orson is booked guarding the apple crop from his brothers. Bo suggests getting new workers. Three identical dogs named Who, What and Where then arrive, asking if there any jobs for them. Orson gladly accepts just as Orson's brothers arrive and plan to steal the apple crop. Orson sends Who to fix the roof, What to work in the tool shed, and Where to plow the field. Just then Roy is about to build the fence, when he encounters What sweeping the tool shed. Roy asks what his name is, quickly getting confused over the meaning, leading to frustration. At the same time, Wade is taking a break from gathering horse feed when he sees Who fixing a roof. Wade asks what is Who's name and the similar confusion occurs. By then, Roy and Wade asks for the names of the new workers to Orson, getting the same confusion from Who and What. Orson then asks the two to guard the apples. Roy and Wade are still frustrated by the confusion that they leave the apples leaving Orson's brothers to steal them. By then, Who and What are done with their chores and decide to relax. Wade meanwhile has second thoughts about leaving the apples while Roy still wants to figure out the Abbott and Costello problem. He finds What and asks him for his for his name and later Who; the confusion just rises even further. Just then Orson realizes that no one is guarding the apples and the three race to them along with Bo and Booker. By the time they get there, the apples are gone and Mort, Wart, and Gort trap them in the barn. By then Who, What and Where see the brothers and prevent them from moving via ladder. When Mort demands their names, confusion among the names begins to rise. Gort and Wart also try to figure out their names, only to become even more confused. Meanwhile in the barn, Orson and the others are using a log as a battering ram to get out. While they eventually get out, they are unable to stop running. Eventually, all of them stop as the log continues going, taking Orson's brothers with it. Orson is grateful for the dogs though Roy and Wade still want to know their names. Orson manages to solve the problem by telling them their names are Who, What and Where ending the confusion. The three ask if they have another job opening for their sister. When Roy asks what her name is, the three say her name is Why, which confuses Roy. Roy eventually shouts "Forget It", which is the name of their uncle. Characters Major Characters *Orson Pig *Roy Rooster *Wade Duck *Booker *Bo Sheep *Gort *Wart *Mort *Who *What *Where Minor Characters *Sheldon (silent cameo) *Family of Who, What and Where (all mentioned) **Father **Why (Sister) **Forget It (Uncle) Trivia Cultural References *The confusion with the dogs' identities is a parody of "Who's on First" by Abbott and Costello (whom Roy mentions by name). "Who's on First" would later be featured in "Canned Laughter". Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:U.S. Acres Category:Garfield and Friends